Marele Family/Transcript
Introduction Jo: "I'm in San Bernadino, California ready to help a family. Let's take a look." ???: "Hi, we're the Marele family! I'm Jimmy and I'm a personal chef." ???: "And I'm Olivia, and I'm a graphic artist." see Lauren hitting Bailey Observation Begins is seen with her right arm in a cast is seen with a bruise on his head Observation Continues kicks Bailey cries Going Shopping Jo: "When Jimmy and Olivia decide get the kids to help them pick some presents for Melanie's birthday, boy, did Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah lose it?" Jimmy: "Not today dear." Melanie's Sweet 16 Jo: "Today, Melanie turned 16, and Jimmy and Olivia hosted a Sweet 16 Masquerade Birthday Party for her at Pizza Hut. Melanie invited all of her best friends from school, cheerleading camp, and a local church youth group." Lauren: "Hey, can I go to KFC today?" Olivia: "No, not today. Because we are going to Pizza Hut today." Jo: "Lauren then threw an enourmous tantrum." Lauren: bawling "I DON'T WANNA GO TO PIZZA HUT!!! I JUST WANNA GO TO KFC!!!! I hate Pizza Hut!" Olivia: "NO! We are not going to KFC, we are just going to Pizza Hut, and that's final!" starts kicking and hitting Olivia pees in her pants Jo: "Lauren, listen to me. The only choice who is having is Melanie's. If you continue these raging fits, you're going straight into timeout in the Thinking Pond. You got it?" Lauren: "AREN'T YOU A B****?!" hits Bailey puts Lauren into timeout in the Thinking Pond Jo: "Stay there for 5 minutes." 5 minutes later ' Jo: "Lauren, the reason why I put you into the Thinking Pond because you were being very spoiled of what we are going. You also hit Bailey. Now I want an apology." Lauren: "I'm sorry." kisses and hugs Jo At Pizza Hut Lauren: "Ew! This pizza tastes hot, spicy and yucky!" throws the pepperoni pizza at Melanie and Melanie's friends Melanie: "Lauren, what are you doing?" defecates on other flavoured pizzas shakes the baby's prams and buggies cries Lauren: "I will not stop!" pushes Bailey's face onto the still hot pizza cries Melanie: "What's the matter, baby?" brings the beverages in the ladies' bathroom flushes the coca cola in the toilet pushes the tables, causing the pizzas to fall down puts the pizza cheese on the customer's hair Melanie: "Lauren, please stop!" Lauren: "No!" Customer: "Ewwwww! Yuck! That's disgusting! Someone call 911!" puts the pepperoni salami on the customer's eyes Customer: "OUCH!! MY EYES!!! I CAN'T SEE EVERYTHING!!!!" pees on the floor kung-fu kicks the pizza manager right in the stomach and stabs him Pizza Manager: "Ow! That really hurts!" gives other customers dirty looks Other customers: whispering "I think she makes faces at us, because she's gonna kill us." Customers: "Don't worry about it. I'll call the cops." Customer: "Someone call 911 now!" Manager calls 911 see a customer having a heart attack policeman arrives at Pizza Hut Lauren: at the top of her lungs "GO TO HELL, OFFICER!!!!!!!!!!! NOBODY MOVE OR THE LADY GETS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" points a gun grabs the pregnant woman and leads her in the police car, forcing her to drive while pointing a gun to her head Lauren: "Drive, woman!" stabs the policeman in the leg and pulls the trigger Policeman: "What's your name, little girl?" Lauren: screams "I'M LAUREN, YOU F****** OFFICER!!!!!" a bad look at the officer while pointing a gun Policeman: "One more look, and you'll be going to jail for a very long time. So you'd better be good, little girl. Understand? Olivia Excuse me, ma'am, I think you all should leave from this establishment now." is going to be very livid Olivia: "LAUREN, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS DAY! BY THE TIME WE GET HOME, YOU'RE GONNA BE PUNISHED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! STARTING NOW!" anger explodes at Lauren Jimmy: "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANY FUN EVER AGAIN!" Lauren: "I'LL PEE IN MY PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At home Olivia: "LAUREN, I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THE WAY YOU TREATED MELANIE AND HER FRIENDS AT PIZZA HUT! I'M SO ASHAMED OF YOU, MISSY! IF THEY PRESSED CHARGES AGAINST YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE GONE TO PRISON. BY THE TIME WE GET HOME, I'M PUTTING YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE THINKING POND RIGHT AWAY!" Lauren: "F*** off, you smelly b****!" Jimmy: "AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR INFINITY! YOU WILL " slaps Melanie incredibly hard across her face Olivia: "LAUREN, STOP SLAPPING YOUR SISTER!!" cries drags Lauren into the Thinking Pond in a rough manner tries to slap Olivia really hard Olivia: "LAUREN, IF YOU EVER SLAP ME IN THE FACE ONE MORE TIME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WITH ME, AND YOUR FATHER I WILL GIVE YOU A SPANKING. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET OVER IT!" Lauren: "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!!" Jo: "Olivia, calm down. And tell her to stay there for 5 minutes in a very firm voice." Olivia: "Lauren, you'll stay there for 5 minutes." Lauren: "SHUT UP, YOU B****!!" Jo: "Just ignore it, Olivia and set the timer." smashes Olivia's vase against the wall grabs Olivia's favorite statue and throws it against the China plates, smashing them into pieces along with the statue '''5 minutes later ' Jo: "Explain why she's in there because . . ." Olivia: "Lauren, the reason why you're in the Thinking Pond is because your behaviour was appaling at Pizza Hut and you slapped me and Melanie, and you called me bad names. Now I'd want an apology please." Lauren: sarcastically "I'm sorry!!!" Olivia: "I want a proper sorry." Lauren: "Alright, I'm sorry." Olivia: "Kiss and a cuddle." kisses and hugs Lauren 'Jo: "After an apology, Lauren started to kick off again. It was ludicrous!" ' Lauren: at the top of her lungs "I STILL HATE PIZZA HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy: "Hey, what's all that racket about?!" Olivia: "What the heck was that noise coming from up there?" Jo: "Guys, what's going on?" Jimmy: "We dunno, Jo. I think we'd better find out." Olivia and Jimmy runs upstairs to Lauren's bedroom smashes her bedroom window and pulls the curtains down Jo: "Lauren, stop screaming right now! Now you'll be going straight into the Thinking Pond again." carries Lauren into the Thinking Pond again Olivia "Stay there for 5 minutes!" kicks Olivia Jo: "Set the timer!" escapes and throws Olivia's favorite lamp down the stairs, smashing it to pieces and quickly returns to the Thinking Pond '''Jo: "I can't believe that we're doing the timeout again! Just because she was watching Home Alone 2: Lost in New York on full blast! I mean, that's ridiculous!" runs away from timeout, breaking the statue watches Kevin McCallister screaming at the pigeon lady again puts her straight into timeout again Jo: "Stay for 5 minutes." 5 minutes later Jo: "Lauren, listen to me. You were put into timeout again, is because you were watching Home Alone 2 on full blast. Now I want an apology please." Lauren: sniffs "I'm so sorry." Jo: "Kiss and a cuddle." kisses ans hugs Lauren Naughty Pit Jo: "Just before dinner, Irina decided to kick off about the TV being turned off." is cooking chicken, potatoes, sliced carrots and gravy [Irina is watching Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes] Olivia: "Irina Jane Marele, turn the TV off and go wash up for dinner." Irina: "En halua sammuttaa television!" (Translates to: "I don't wanna turn off the TV!") turns off the TV and unplugs it slaps Olivia Olivia: "Hey! We don't slap people. That is not nice." Irina: "Mutta haluan katsella TV!!!!!" (Translates to: "But I wanna watch TV!!!!!") Olivia: "Well, this is not the time to watch TV, because I'm putting you straight to the Naughty Pit, okay?" carries Irina to the Naughty Pit Irina: "Anna minun menna,aiti!" (Translates to: "Let me go, Mom!") Olivia: "Irina, the reason why you're in timeout, because you slapped me in the face, you refused to turn off the TV. Now I want an apology please." Irina: "Olen pahoillani." (Translates to "I'm sorry.) Olivia: "Say it in English." Irina: "I'm sorry." Olivia: "Good girl." kisses and hugs Irina Dinnertime Olivia: "Lauren, you need to get to eat your sliced carrots, potatoes, chicken and gravy. This meal is really important for you to develop." Lauren: screeches "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her potatoes, spitting on her gravy Olivia: "Hey, this is your warning. If you misbehave like that, then you're going straight into timeout, you got it?" Jeremy: "May I be excused? I can't deal with this no more. I'm leaving this table." up from the table Chris: "Yeah, me too." leaves the table as well without saying a word pretends to vomit Olivia: "Lauren, stop faking around. Eat your dinner." starts crying first, and then she is screaming very loudly at the top of her lungs puts her in timeout Jo: "Explain why she's put there." Olivia: "You were in timeout, because you were pretending to be sick and you threw enormous temper tantrums. Stay for 5 minutes." Lauren: "screeching very loud MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Ignore it, Olivia, and set the timer please." screaming, yelling and screeching pushes Olivia's grandmother's statue over, breaking it bangs the doors 5 minutes later Olivia: "Lauren you know why you're in timeout, because you were screeching very loud and you pretended to be sick and you haven't touched your dinner. Now, I'd like an apology please." Lauren: screams "SORRY!!!" Olivia: "I want it properly." Lauren: crying "I'm sorry." Olivia: "Kiss and a cuddle." kisses and hugs Olivia Onward Family Test Run Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties